A Real Icebreaker!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Real Icebreaker in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) - - - Serena: Hey, Ash... Ash Ketchum: It's okay, I know what to do. I see the way to go. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Water Shuriken! (Greninja uses the Water Shuriken to hit Abomasnow and then feels the pain during the hail) - - - - (Abomasnow mega evolves into Mega Abomasnow) Jeri Katou: Check out, Abomasnow! Serena: It can mega evolve! Ash Ketchum: Mega Evolve! Madison Taylor: Now this I've got to role this video! - - - Ash Ketchum: Aerial Ace! (Ash-Greninja uses Aerial Ace punching and kicking Mega Abomasnow and then the ice shatters into pieces) Wulfric: My ice! You broke it! - - Madison Taylor: I got the whole battle on video! - - - (Ash puts his fist to Serena and she does it and they both fist bump along with the others) - - - Simba: You did it, Ash! Takato Matsuki: We're so proud of you. - - - (That night we go to the Pokemon Center) Tai Kamiya: He finally did it, guys. Emerl: Yeah, he's ready for this. Ash Ketchum: I wanna thank all of you so much. Now it starts... they'll be lots of strong trainers in the Kalos league. Sawyer is waiting for me there too. Pikachu: Pika, pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Let's all head together and move right into number 1! (All of Ash's Pokemon team cheers) Narrator: With Ash's harder and Kalos gym badge safely in hand. It's time for our heroes to look directly toward the Kalos league, where powerful rivals and excitement awaits as the journey continues. (In the Pokemon Center all the lights are out as we see everyone are sleeping peacefully, then we see Sakura Avalon sleeping. In her dream we see she was all alone in a dark and creepy destructive Lumiose City covered in vines) Sakura Avalon: Hello? Is anybody there? Hey, Emerl! Ash! Kero! Everyone! Where are you?! (Suddenly an evil laugh was heard) Sakura Avalon: Who's there? (King Nixel steps out of the shadow) King Nixel: '''Hello there. '''Dr. Drakken: '''Welcome to our Nightmare! '''Sakura Avalon: What is this place? Maleficent: This is Lumiose City. Jafar: Your too late to save Kalos now! Hades: Kalos is ours! Shego: '''This world is ours too! (laughs evilly) '''Captain Hook: Game over, Sakura Avalon. Sakura Avalon: It's you...! What have you done to Lumiose City!? Mr. Ross: Don't be so surprised Sakura. We only did that so we can rule the world and kill our mortal enemy... which is your best friend, Ash Ketchum! Sakura Avalon: Where are my friends and Ash!? Prince Hans: (Chuckles evilly) We successfully killed them. (Sakura was shocked in horror) Jafar: That's right. Now prepare to... die! Kill her! (The villains charges to get Sakura, but then she runs off in terror) Sakura Avalon: Somebody help me! (Suddenly a blue laser beam appears out of nowhere hitting the building as the rocks crumbles down blocking Sakura's path) MetalSeadramon: (Off-screen) Not so fast, Avalon! (Laughs evilly as he appears in front of her) Going somewhere? Sakura Avalon: MetalSeadramon! Machinedramon: '''That's right! '''Puppetmon: '''We're here to take revenge! '''Piedmon: And we're gonna destroy you for what you and Ash did to us long ago! Sakura Avalon: The Dark Masters!? I thought you were dead! Piedmon: True, but our master Apocalymon brings us back from the dead. (Sakura sees Apocalymon on top of the ruin Prism Tower) Apocalymon: (Laughing evilly) That's right, now you will be destroyed! Sakura Avalon: Oh, no! (Sakura runs inside the destructive building) Machinedramon: Prepare to be destoryed, Avalon. Giga Cannon! (He fires the attack and hits the building as he laughs evilly) Sakura Avalon: Help! (Coughing) I can't see! Somebody help me! (She gets out of the smoking building just in time, but she gets blocked by Puppetmon) Puppetmon: Going somewhere? (Sakura tries to run but Piedmon block her path) Piedmon: Now, now. Don't run away from us. LadyDevimon: Because you need a beauty sleep. A really long beauty sleep. (Sakura screams in terror and then runs off, as she runs she trips and falls to the ground) Kiwimon: Now, now, don't run off like that. Don't you want to play with master Puppetmon? Divermon: Get her boys! Fishing Strike! RedVegiemon: Come little girly! Megadramon:Give up Avalon! Gigadramon: You can never escape from us. (Suddenly Sakura bumps into something big and looks up to see VenomMyotismon) VenomMyotismon: Ah hello my dear Avalon the Kalos Region is all ours for the world. Sakura Avalon: No! MetalEtemon: Oh yes little missy we win and you lose. Aw-uh! Sakura Avalon: It cannot be happening to me. Vilemon: Nightmare Shockwave! - - (Sakura bumps into Lysandre) Sakura Avalon: Who are you? Lysandre: I am Lysandre. Sakura Avalon: What do you want!? Lysandre: I have finally create a brand new beautiful the end of the world! - - - - Lysandre: Take a look. (Then Z-2 showed up covered in red with rage) Sakura Avalon: '''What is that thing? '''Lysandre: You mean to tell me you don't recognize this Legendary Pokemon from Kalos? Foolscap: (Laughing) Well since you never knew what kind of Pokemon is this. Then let that thing reveal itself (Sakura looks up in shock to see all the cells absorbed by a raging red Z-2 and then becomes Zygarde 50% form as it roars loudly in rage) Sakura Avalon: It can't be... Zygarde! Apocalymon: Kill her! Sakura Avalon: This can't be real! This is a nightmare! Wake up, Sakura! Wake up, wake up! (Then the giant rock appears as it shapeshift into a Zygarde-like entity as Zygarde 50% forme) Mr. Ross: Our ultimate most powerful weapon is born! Time for the world to be destroyed for good! (All the villains laugh evilly together as the Giant Rock that looks like Zygarde 50% form roars and let's out creeping vines towards Sakura) Sakura Avalon: Wake me up! Wake me up! Apocalymon: Nobody can save you now, Cardcaptor. Now you will watch as the giant rock reaches the sundial and destroys the world!! (The giant rock that looks like Zygarde 50% forme reaches the sundial and unleashes a massive explosion to destroy the world as it heads towards Sakura she screams in terror) (In reality, Sakura finally wakes up in terror we see all the heroes gather around her) Kero: Sakura, are you okay? Serena: What's the matter? Madison Taylor: What happened? Takuya Kanbara: Sakura what's wrong? Ash Ketchum: Did you had a nightmare? Sakura Avalon: (Hugs Ash) Yeah, it was the villians in my dream, who wants to destroy the Kalos region and to rule the world. And I even saw the Legendary Pokemon of Kalos named Zygarde. All Heroes: What?! Ash Ketchum: Destroy the Kalos Region? Tai Kamiya: To rule the world? Tails: And you saw Zygarde? Kero: '''That was very bad news. '''Pearl: '''Why did the villians want to destory the Kalos Region? '''Garnet: I don't know but that doesn't sound good. Li Showron: What's going on? Sakura Avalon: Li! (Sakura jumps out of her bed, runs and hugs Li as she cries) Li Showron: What's the matter? Sakura Avalon: It was terrible! I just had the most horrifying nightmare ever, Li. I saw Lumiose City is covered in vines, and then I saw all of Emerl's greatest enemies and then I even saw they are controlling the Legendary Pokemon named Zygarde! Li Showron: What? Voice: I saw the whole thing. (They look to see Princess Luna) Ash & Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna! Princess Luna: Her nightmare is about to come true in the near future. Twilight Sparkle: That's not good. Princess Luna: I know Twilight, her nightmare is true not just destory the Kalos Region, but the entire world as well. Clemont: What? - - - - Amethyst: The entire world? Sakura Avalon: There's also more... the DigiDestined's old enemies Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters and Apocalymon are coming back in the near future! All Heores: What!? Sora Takenouchi: Apocalymon is coming back? Matt Ishida: So does the Dark Masters? Joe Kido: Etemon? Tai Kamiya: And Myotismon too? - - - - Emerl: (Looks out the window) I got a bad feel about this you guys, cause the dark future draws near. Li Showron: I think your right Emerl. Sakura Avalon: '''But thats not all. The villians wants to kill you, Ash. '''All Heroes: What?! Patrick Star: (slap on head) What? That's insane! Ash Ketchum: Your saying the villains in your nightmares are trying to kill me? Steven Universe: Why would the villians in her nightmares wanted to kill Ash? Ash Ketchum: I don't know. Sora: Probably they want revenge on him for always defeating them all the time. Pooh Bear: Good point, Sora. Marcus Damon: If they are I'm gotta punch them in their faces. Agumon (Data Squad): Yeah! Inuyasha: If they hurt our friend Ash they'll be sorry. Kagome Higurashi: I agree with you Inuyasha. Emerl: Let's go back to sleep, guys. Bonnie: If Sakura's nightmares come true what would happened to Squishy? Clemont: Don't worry Bonnie we won't let anything happened to Squishy I promise. - Skips: Here, Sakura you can have a dream catcher. It will get rid of the nightmares. Sakura Avalon: Thanks. - - Ash Ketchum: All right, time to go back to sleep. Get a good night rest, Sakura. Sakura Avalon: (Yawns) You're right, good night. Thanks for the dream catcher Skips. Skips: Don't mention it. - - (The episode ends)